Kumatora
Kumatora (クマトラ) is a character in Mother 3. She is the only playable character and permanent member of Lucas' party who is female. She usually uses many powerful PSI spells as her primary weapon. An opposite of Paula Polestar and Ana who were both stereotypical female characters, Kumatora is a tomboy. This is most likely due to her being raised by the extremely feminine Ionia, a Magypsy. Lucas first meets her at the ending of Chapter 3, and meets her again after she disguises herself later on as a waitress named Violet (Yoshikoshi in the Japanese version of the game). She primarily uses Gloves as weapons. The strongest weapon that she can wield, the Mystical Gloves, are dropped by a Monkalurus. Kumatora is the Princess of Oshoe Castle; but she doesn't actually have any of the blood in her. In fact, Kumatora was only named princess by the Magypsies after they were asked to care for her by the people on board the White Ship. Personality Kumatora is shown to be rude on occasion, and also impatient as seen when she knocks out two bodyguards for getting in her way, not even giving them time to move; on occasion, she also curses mildly. Kumatora can also be hasty, as when in Osohe Castle she was considering cutting her leg off while it was caught in a trap. She can be caring and nice on occasion, however - during tough situations, Kumatora appears nice towards Lucas. In Battle Kumatora is the primary PSI attacker of the party, with PK Fire, Freeze, and Thunder. She also learns PK Ground, an attack that does a set amount of damage based on the Max HP of a enemy. She also learns Healing, Lifeup, and PSI Magnet. She can also use Assist PSI like, Offense Down, DefenseDown, Brainshock, Hypnosis, and Paralysis. Later in the game at the end of chapter 7, she learns the power of PK Starstorm. Trivia *Kumatora's name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for "Bear" and "Tiger". *Kumatora's equivalents in Mother 3's prequel, EarthBound, are said to be both Paula Polestar and Poo. Both Kumatora and Paula share similar roles in their corresponding games, which extend to both characters being their corresponding games' main female protagonist. She is considered equal to Poo because of their ability to use PK/PSI Starstorm. *Kumatora's equivalent in Mother 3's second prequel, Mother, is said to be Ana. Both Kumatora and Ana also share similar roles in their corresponding games as Kumatora and Paula do, as both characters are their corresponding games' main female protagonist, and that they both use offensive PSI. *Unlike Ana and Paula, Kumatora does not display any kind of romantic feelings towards the main protagonist of her game, Lucas, while Paula and Ana had feelings towards Ness and Ninten, although this is debatable. *Also, unlike Ana and Paula, Kumatora does not use Frying Pans as her main weapon; rather, she uses gloves. In fact, the only Frying Pan she can equip is the Fake Frying Pan. *What appears to be Kumatora was seen in an early screenshot of EarthBound 64, where she (with purple hair) was standing alongside Lucas. *Hackers found an unused sprite of Kumatora revealing that she might have been planned to be a Magypsy. *Kumatora is the only character where the player can't use her full name in the English language, due to the limit of spaces being only six. *Naming Kumatora 'Violet' when you first recruit her in Chapter 2 will result in her using the name 'Kumatora' while disguised as a waitress in Chapter 4. Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters